


I Want to be a Big Boy.

by sexualhoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Zayn, Diapers, M/M, Wetting, baby!Niall, daddy!Liam, daddy!harry, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualhoran/pseuds/sexualhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall does ageplay with his four 'daddies' (zayn, liam, harry & louis) and he wants to be a big boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to be a Big Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first thing I've posted on here. it'll be short, but hope you like it! {this is from my wattpad account}

Niall raced around the little flat he lived in with his four daddies, Zayn was chasing after him, trying to get a clean nappy on the little blonde boy. 

"No Baba, Niall wants to be a bi' boy. No nappy." He pouted, quickly wriggling from Zayn's grasp.  
Zayn sighs, sick of attempting to get Niall to cooperate with him, he gives in.

"Okay, but if you wet your self, I'm putting you straight back into nappies." He says sternly. Niall nods eagerly as Zayn carries him up stairs to change him into some 'big boy boxers' as Niall would call them. 

Once he's done, Zayn picks up the smaller boy to carry him downstairs.

"No! Bi' boys no need to be carried." Niall whines. Rolling his eyes Zayn places him on the floor, instantly he toddles down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his other daddies are.

"Daddy! Dada! Papa!" He calls.

"Ni is a bi' boy now. No wear nappy." He grins proudly showing off the spider man boxers he's wearing.  
Liam raises an eyebrow at Zayn, who mouths that he'll explain later.

"Harry, give Niall his morning bottle will you?" Louis says, handing the curly haired lad a bottle of milk.  
Harry pressed the nipple to Niall's lips but he doesn't suck the milk, instead just stares at Harry looking a bit shocked.

"Niall no drink from bottles no more. Drink from cup." He huffs, getting annoyed with the fact his daddies don't seem to get he wants to be a big boy. Harry quickly transfers the milk into a small sippy cup for Niall, who seems much happier with the cup. He drinks up all his milk and hands the sippy cup back to Harry before running off to play. 

"Not too fast munchkin, you need the potty?" Harry smiles snatching the small boy up ticking his belly, causing the blonde to let out a small giggle as he shakes his head. Niall did need to go potty, but he wanted to play, so potty could wait.

"Well you can go play with your toys now!" 

"No Daddy! Bi' boys no play wif toys, play ouwtside wif football." He shouts.

"Niall! No shouting!" Liam calls from the kitchen. Niall runs to grab his blue ball from his room, taking it outside where his daddies are already waiting to play.  
Niall kicks the ball over to Louis who kicks it to the goals, the ball misses and hits Zayn in the face. He flops to the ground groaning, Zayn is not really hurt, he's just trying to entertain his baby boy. 

"Ow, Lou! That was mean!" He groans, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Silly Baba. Need to watch da ball." Niall giggles. Zayn jumps up off the ground, 

"Baba's gonna get you." He laughs. 

Niall screams, running away from Zayn, he hides behind Liam's legs. 

"Baba's comin'! Baba's comin'!" He giggles.

"I'm gonna catch you." He growls. Again Niall screeches and runs from Zayn. Niall's about a meter ahead of Zayn when he turns around to face him, his big blue eyes start to water as they look up at him. Everyone is a bit confused at first, but the they notice the small wet patch forming on Niall's crotch. He clamps his legs together as he looks down, slightly embarrassed that he'd just wet his pants in front of his daddies. Zayn instantly feeling for the boy goes up and comforts him. 

"I sowwy Baba. Niall didn't mean it! Pwomise." He chokes out.

"Hey shh. It's okay, Ni's just not ready to be a big boy yet. Come on, lets get you changed." He whispers scooping the boy up, taking him upstairs to bath him. Zayn fastens the straps of the nappy tightly around Niall's waste, then dresses him in a blue onesie. 

"Come on baby. Daddy already has your milk ready." Zayn smiles placing him on the floor. Niall looks up with his cute puppy eyes.

"Carry?" He whispers. Zayn coo's at the small boy then sits him on his hip, Niall instantly nuzzles into his neck.

Harry has the milk ready for Niall in a sippy cup. But when he sees the little blonde snuggled into Zayn he knows that Niall will want the milk in a bottle so he swaps it over. 

"Come here Ni. Time for you bottle."

"Baba feed me?" He asks hopefully. Both Harry and Zayn coo at the adorable boy. Zayn is handed the bottle, he puts the nipple to Niall's lips. By the time he's finished, he's asleep in Zayn's lap. Zayn pushes Niall's fringe from his face and carried him upstairs to his cot. Niall stirs,

"Nap with Baba?" He questions. Niall being the cute kid he is Zayn can't resist and he takes Niall to his bed tucks him in then climbs in next to him, snuggling him.

"Love you Nialler." Zayn whispers running his fingers through Niall's soft hair.

"Wove you too Baba." Niall smiles against Zayn's chest. Like that they asleep together.


End file.
